Travesía al centro comercial
by Daniel99
Summary: Una tarde planificada al centro comercial suena muy divertido, sobre todo para Miyako. Pero descubrirá que el planearlo, puede ser un poco más difícil. Es una suerte que le aconsejaran que vaya con Takeru


Hey, hey, hey. I'm here, I'm back. I'm Daniel99.

Siempre es bueno regresar de vez en cuando y permitir haya un hueco para poder dedicarme a esta página. Siempre salgo pensando que debo escribir más seguido… pero bueno, casi siempre salgo con otra excusa para ausentarme.

Espero dedicarme más seguido que antes, y vuelvo con un fic protagonizada por una pareja con el que muy pocos se enfatizan: Miyakeru.

Aclaro que no será Romance, lean arriba. Será la primera vez que escribo con ellos dos como protagonistas. Este fic es un regalo también para **Natsichan**, por su cumpleaños, antes de que termine el día 21.

Espero lo disfruten. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Travesía al centro comercial**

El morado era uno de sus colores favoritos y esa blusa combinaría con su cabello, pero le resulta muy monótono si lo llevara. Tal vez el naranja es perfecto para el día de hoy. Lo estaba pensando por más de una hora, impacientando a Poromon, a quien ella pidió su ayuda para escoger su ropa.

— ¡Por favor, Miyako! Quiero descansar —reclamó el pequeño digimon volando a la cama de su compañera.

— ¡Pero tan solo queda la bandana! Vamos, ayúdame con esta. ¿Cuál te parece mejor? —preguntó Miyako señalándole las dos bandanas que sostenía. Uno era de color bermejo con diseños de flores; y el otro, color ámbar con cuadrados de bordes blancos.

— ¿Son los que Mimi te regaló? —lo pensó bien, si la ayudaba a escoger, más rápido se iría a dormir. Miyako asintió a la respuesta— ¿Y si te pones los dos?

— ¿Qué respuesta es esa? —inquirió decepcionada. Puede que su amigo no le esté dando la ayuda que requería y por eso le llevó más tiempo en escoger su ropa. Sí, de seguro es eso— Nadie lo usa de esa forma —Se quedó examinando las bandanas por unos minutos, cosa que incomodaba al digimon pájaro. Si solo los mira, quizá ya no necesita preguntarle algo más, así que cerró los ojos esperando que…— ¡Será el ambar! —el grito fue suficiente para poner sus plumas de punta y hacer que volara hasta el techo.

— ¡¿Puedes decirlo tranquila y no gritarlo?!

Y claro, la chica solo se contemplaba con toda su ropa seleccionada. Además de la blusa y la bandana, estaban los pantalones jeans azules y sandalias crema.

¿Por qué pasar más de una hora seleccionando las prendas adecuadas en un día más de verano? Porque la situación lo requería.

* * *

_**Hace unos días**_

— _¿Rebajas? —preguntó Hikari._

— _¡Sí! ¿No es genial? Falta una semana para que acabe agosto y las ofertas aún siguen. —respondía con toda emoción Miyako, ajustándose sus anteojos después._

_Esta la había visitado a su casa para pedirle que le acompañara. Si tenía que ir, de ningún modo querrá ir sola. Su grata presencia le haría falta, además siempre necesitaba a alguien para su elección meticulosa de ropa nueva._

— _¿Qué dices? Será una tarde excelente. Iremos el próximo jueves cuando no hay muchas chicas compitiendo con nosotras —trató de convencer a la castaña por su expresión inicial de una sonrisa nerviosa, que pasó a aumentar._

— _Oh, Miyako, verás…_

—_Habrá muchas secciones para libres para las dos. ¿Te imaginas? —y aquí se estaba fantaseando de nuevo. Hikari tiene que interrumpirla antes que su amiga llegue a hablar de artículos de lencería._

—_Miya…_

—_Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para ir diferentes tiendas y probar…_

— _¡Miyako! —tuvo que detenerla— ¡No podré acompañarte ese día! Mi familia y yo visitaremos a mis abuelos. Lo siento —dijo con un tono de disculpa, agachando la cabeza— Tal vez otro día…_

— _¡No puede ser otro día! ¡Hice una agenda! —le señaló casi golpeándola con eso en su rostro— Si no me acompañas, ¿quién más se supone que lo hará? —exclamó derrotada sentándose en el sofá de su amiga._

_Hikari se acomodó a su lado. Siempre le decía, cuando sus planes no van como quería, que no era el fin del mundo. Ahora solo puede ofrecerle una solución donde la pelimorada pueda ir sin estar triste._

— _¡Vamos, Miyako! No te pongas así —la sacudía tan ligeramente, que por poco a Miyako le hacía gracia. La joven Yagami no se destacaba por su fuerza a diferencia de su hermano, y sabe que muchos la veían como una chica muy delicada, pero también puede mostrar un gran carácter cuando lo vea necesario— Iori te puede acompañar, él no tendría algún inconveniente._

—_Tiene entrenamiento de kendo con Ken —Hikari lo había olvidado. Hacía poco que empezaron entrenar juntos. Era un deporte que el pelizaul nunca había practicado, pero no le costó mucho en aprenderlo._

—_Es cierto —golpeó de forma graciosa y suave su cabeza— Entonces puedes pedirle a Daisuke que te..._

— _¡Ni loca! —interrumpió casi gritando— ¡No tiene paciencia! Y no le gusta ir de compras._

— _¿Como lo sabes?_

—_Su hermana siempre se queja de él. Aunque llega a obligarlo a que la acompañe —Hikari se rio ante eso último. Hay cosas a las que Daisuke le teme y su hermana se encuentre en el primer lugar de esa lista. Y también quien más se encuentra ahí es Miyako._

_¿Es Hikari quien le está sugiriendo que vaya de compras con Daisuke?_

—_Estoy segura que iría contigo si le das buenas razones._

— _¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Puedo chantajearlo con algo! —exclamó emocionada._

— _¡No me refería a eso! —era mejor detenerla en sus pensamientos— Puedes tratas de convencerlo si al inicio te dice que no —suspiró imaginado con qué ocurrencias habría salido Miyako._

_Esta se llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensando si realmente llegara a funcionar._

—_Está bien —decidió— Pero me debes esta, Hikari —sonrió a lo que su compañera respondió con el mismo gesto._

* * *

— _¿Ir de compras? Sabes que no es lo mío —contestó, aburrido, Daisuke._

_Lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Por su aspecto y ropa, era obvio que venía de jugar soccer. Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado._

— _¡Por favor! —por poco sonaba a súplica, no llegaría hacerlo mucho menos con él— Podríamos encontrar algo para ti —lo codeó más por molestarlo que por convencerlo, lo que le molestó— O puedes conseguir algo que a Hikari le gustaría —sacó su carta ganadora a la primera para asegurarse._

_Escuchó claramente cuando Daisuke tragó saliva. Ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos que guardaba por ella. Antes, todos creían que eran un amor infantil. Quizá los años fueron suficientes para que madurara, o lo que pudiera._

_El castaño solo resopló._

—_No podré acompañarte ese día, Miyako._

— _¿Ah? —su pequeño plan no funcionó._

—_Mis padres piensan remodelar la casa esta semana. Como sea, no creo que termine antes del jueves._

_Volteó a verla y se topó con su mirada de decepción._

—_No pienso ir sola. Y si no hay nadie más, no voy a ir —exclamó la chica de lentes._

— _¿Ya se lo preguntaste a Ken?_

— _¡Tiene entrenamiento con Iori! ¿Que nadie se acuerda de eso?_

— _¿Y qué hay de Takeru? ¿Se lo pediste a él? —pregunta con obviedad._

_Miyako ya le iba a responder cualquier cosa sin siquiera dejarle terminar su pregunta, hasta que escuchó el nombre del rubio._

_Su reacción no fue de sorpresa, sino de incomodidad._

—_No lo sé. Es muy probable que esté ocupado también._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —el castaño frunció el ceño, sabía que eso no era lo que pensaba en realidad— ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Es más, lo vi hace un rato yendo a su casa. Puedes alcanzarlo._

_Miyako dudó._

—_Ya sé —lo escuchó con un tono divertido— Tienes miedo de que Natsumi se ponga posesiva._

_Daisuke se rio ante su propia ocurrencia, lo que la molestó e incomodó más _

—_Perdóname —aun así, no risa no cesaba. La vio por un instante y sintió terror al ver su expresión— Está bien —aclaró un poco su voz— Solo digo que no es esa clase de chica._

— _¡Eso lo sé, Daisuke!_

— _¡¿Entonces como puedo ayudarte si no te dejas?!_

_Los dos gruñeron a la vez. Sus caracteres suelen ser algo compatibles a menudo._

_Miyako reflexionó ante su pregunta._

_¿Lo estaba pensando mucho? ¿Y si no habría problemas para Takeru y Natsumi?_

_Tendría que intentarlo. No perdía si se lo preguntaba._

—_Está bien, iré a verlo —se levantó y se despidió de Daisuke. Pero antes…— Oh, sí. Olvidé algo —le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en la banca— Ahora sí, adiós._

* * *

Bajó a la tienda a buscar algunas golosinas para el camino, ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

—Te lo pagaré después, mamá —elegía los que más prefería y metiéndolas en su bolso.

_¿Cuáles eran los dulces favoritos de Takeru?_

Chocolate. Eran los chocolates con nueces.

—Me voy, mamá, nos vemos —se despidió.

—No llegues tarde para la hora de la cena —respondió con un "sí" antes de salir.

* * *

— _¿Al centro comercial? —preguntó confundido Takeru._

_Había abierto la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre y se encontró con Miyako, quien le preguntó si podía acompañarla el próximo jueves._

_Vio a Takeru pensativo. Lo sabía. Iba a decir que no. ¿Por qué le hizo caso a Daisuke?_

—_Está bien —sonrió Takeru._

_Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Una gota de sudor se deslizó en su frente, de alivio._

— _¿En serio? —cuestionó dudosa._

—_Sí. También me gustaría ver algunas cosas._

_Si fuera hace unos meses, la respuesta le tendría sentido. Pero ahora…_

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que Natsumi…_

— _¿Natsumi? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó otra vez confundido._

— _¿No se… no crees que se pondrá… celosa? —terminó. Otra gota de sudor apareció, y de nerviosismo esta vez, con un toque de sonrisa tímida._

_No supo interpretar la expresión del rubio. ¿Seriedad? ¿Molestia? ¿Indiferencia?_

_No era ninguna de ellas hasta que escuchó reírse ligeramente._

— _¿Qué te parece gracioso? —sonó molesta o lo quiso aparentar así._

—_Perdón —respondió con una sonrisa todavía— Es solo que… no creo que haya convenientes._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —qué pregunta tan tonta pensó después._

—_Es mi novia —rio un poco— Y sé que no se molestará si se entera._

_Suspiró aliviada. Se preocupó por las puras._

* * *

Llegó hace cinco minutos al centro comercial, y la espera le parecía eterna.

Antes de quedar con ella, Takeru se reunió con Natsumi en las afueras de la escuela donde estudiaban.

_¿Como se sentirá tener pareja?_

Pensó en ellos dos y en como se relacionaron por primera vez. Bueno, en realidad fue más que Takeru se relacionó con ella.

Le sorprendía la timidez de esa chica, aunque después le parecía graciosa. Pudo deducir en ese entonces que en su primaria no tuvo mucha facilidad en hacer amigos. Y como él, también se relacionó con ella. De hecho, sus amigos incluso lo hicieron.

Takeru, junto con Miyako, planearon hacerle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Una bienvenida a su grupo.

Fue emotivo para Natsumi. Lo pudieron notar bastante que hasta eran evidentes sus deseos de llorar. No lo niega, a la pelimorada se le iban a escapar algunas lágrimas.

Todo era normal, o así lo veía. Le costaba todavía, pero ellos dejaron que se tomara su tiempo para que se acostumbre. Su voz tímida era algo común para ellos, era tierno desde un punto.

Habían pasado meses y las cosas cambiaron bastante.

Cambiaron para bien de ella y eso los alegraba.

No obstante, esa voz tímida seguía un poco. Solo que no era con ellos, sino con Takeru.

— ¡Hey, Miyako! —lo escuchó gritar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Takeru.

—Perdón la demora. Tardé más con Natsumi de lo que creí.

—No te preocupes, no esperé mucho —sacó el chocolate que tenía guardado— Ten, creo que es tu favorito.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias! —cogió el dulce— No… no traje algo para ti.

—Descuida. Preocúpate más por el regalo de Natsumi.

— ¿Tendremos tiempo para tus compras?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hasta hice una agenda!

* * *

— ¿Qué piensas de esto? —le señaló un pequeño reloj decorativo de madera, con detalles decorativos.

—Ya tiene un reloj de madera. Es un regalo de su padre.

Se encontraban en una tienda pequeña de antigüedades. Había pocos clientes, así que cuando encuentren el regalo adecuado, saldrán rápido.

— ¿Has encontrado uno que te llamó la atención? —preguntó mientras observaba unas pulseras de perlas en una vitrina.

—Creo que sí —sonó ensimismado. Fue a donde estaba él y tenía su mirada puesta en una caja musical.

Contempló la cajita al instante que lo vio. Tenía unos grabados de sol en los laterales, y en la tapa estaba escrito con grabados…

_Dulce verano_

_Verano,_ pensó Miyako. Se unió al ensimismamiento de Takeru por el pequeño objeto, y cuando salió de esa concentración, no pudo evitar reírse por su actuar.

Ya estaba decidido. Ese era el regalo para Natsumi.

* * *

Ya salieron de la pequeña tienda, y ahora se dirigían al de ropas. Había muchas para escoger, pero ella ya tenía una agenda y lo cumpliría.

Volteó a ver a Takeru a su lado, y el rubio no paraba de mirar alegremente el regalo en la bolsa de obsequio.

— ¿Sabes? —le dio un pequeño codazo, y con una mirada de apariencia burlona dijo: — A Natsumi se le caerá la boca cuando lo vea, y dirá algo como: "¡Oh, Takeru! ¡No debiste! ¡Sabes que no debes molestarte con esas cosas, pero me haces muy feliz! —no sonó burlona para no incomodarlo e insultar a Natsumi.

El rubio tuvo un imperceptible sonrojo.

—Es-espero que le guste.

— ¡Sí lo hará! Ella aprecia bastante lo que haces. Siendo su novio, deberías recordarlo.

—Tienes razón. Es solo que es la primera vez que le daré un regalo.

—Siempre pensando con anticipación. Su cumpleaños es en un mes, ¿no? Yo también le pienso dar un regalo —le sonrió a lo que él devolvió el gesto— Pero ahora…

* * *

Se fascinaba con cada con cada atuendo que estaba a su vista, ya casi parecía un búho por como volteaba el cuello por cada prenda que le gustaba más que la otra.

Prenda que le gustaba era prenda que se probaba. Terminaba de ver un escaparate, pasaba directo a otro, y así a otro escaparate que ella encontraba.

Takeru apenas le seguía el paso, llevando las dos bolsas de ropa que Miyako ya compró.

_Está pletórica, _pensó el rubio.

Y reconocía que a la chica le sobraban las energías todavía ¿Era natural en las mujeres no se cansen?

Nunca había ido de compras con Natsumi, y tampoco es que la chica se interesara tanto de ese tema como Miyako o Mimi. Así que no estaba al tanto del esfuerzo que estaba empleando en seguirla.

Su hermano le había hablado sobre lo laboriosas que pueden ser las chicas a la hora de hacer las compras. Y cuando la situación lo ameritaba, le dio unos consejos para ponerlos en práctica.

—¡Mira este conjunto, Takeru! —llamó su atención, corriendo la cortina de probador— ¿Qué opinas? ¡Creo que es fabuloso! —daba una vuelta mientras esperaba su opinión— Ya estaba pensando que este short no me favorecía, ahora creo que combina muy bien.

Tenía puesto un polo rumbero rosado con flores estampadas y un short del mismo color.

Le quedaba bien el color, y supuso que a este clima si le favorecía llevarlo.

—Te queda muy bien —respondió.

—Eso me dijiste cuatro veces seguidas —frunció los labios— No me creo que lo anterior me haya quedado bien.

Se quedó con la boca abriendo y cerrando. No tenía alguna respuesta inmediata. Tal vez su tarea de acompañante de compras no le irá muy bien.

—Bueno, quizá te quede mejor… —pensaba en una respuesta sincera. No era bueno para ese tipo de cosas, pero lo haría para pasar un buen rato con ella.

Si está buscando ropa adecuada para verano, sería bueno complementarlo con algo que te guste y sea cómodo. Fácil de llevar y no tan exagerado.

Para él, ese complemento es perfecto…

—Un sombrero —susurró.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó confundida.

— ¡Un sombrero! —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio— En verano es conveniente usarlo. Te cubre del sol y hay tantos modelos por escoger. Hay muchos gustos —Miyako juraría que se estaba emocionando como ella a veces perdía el control de la misma manera.

Examinó su respuesta, y sí, le gustaba mucho los sombreros, tenía un par guardado, un poco viejos. Puede ser hora de tener unos nuevos.

Esa idea le está gustando bastante.

— ¡Vamos! —volvió a cambiarse de ropa y se llevó a Takeru casi con fuerza que se tropezó en el camino.

* * *

Sombreros. Las prendas de vestir que más les gustaban a ambos. Los dos se quedaron igual de asombrados.

Al mismo tiempo fueron por su cuenta a ellos. Takeru tenía esa pequeña debilidad desde niño, mientras Miyako lo sacó gracias a Mimi.

Eran tantos los estilos que no iban acabar para al final de la tarde. Y ellos tenían estilos, que incluso algunos eran compatibles.

Se preguntaban si les quedaba bien, o si el otro era mejor. En algún momento a otro, Miyako le ponía un sombrero de chica, y comenzaban las risas, a lo que Takeru le hacía la misma broma, hasta que le puso en la cabeza uno que a ella le gustó.

Después, Takeru optó buscar un sombrero con un estilo clásico, que es el que más le fascinaba. Estaba seguro que los encontraría a tiempo, pero no los hallaba. Tal vez ya le ganaron hace días.

Escuchó a Miyako y le dio una sorpresa. Tenía una un trilby gris, esa se podía usar para cualquier época del año, entonces puede verlo usando el sombrero el tiempo que guste. Takeru le agradeció por haber encontrado uno.

La pelimorada se compró un floppy de color naranja, perfecto para un día soleado. Takeru le dio su aprobación cuando ni siquiera le preguntó, y eso era lo que ella quería. Saber su opinión aun cuando no se lo ha preguntado.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido para ellos y tenían que regresar.

Fue divertido y relajante, más para Miyako que para Takeru, quien había llevado casi todas las bolsas desde el inicio. Al menos sabía que para la próxima tendrá que esforzarse un poco más.

Porque habrá una próxima. De eso está seguro.

Llegaron al piso de Takeru y Miyako lo acompañó hasta su puerta.

—Me la pasé genial, ¿sabes? No me divertía tanto así, al menos que haya sido con Mimi —se rieron— Y tú ya tienes el regalo para Natsumi.

—Sí, también te lo agradezco. Por el sombrero. Creo que a Natsumi le encantaría igual.

—Yo creo que sí. Deberías salir con ella una vez de compras. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le guste más de lo que ella misma cree.

—Está bien —sonrió.

—Pero primero, seré yo quien salga con ella, para que tenga un buen primer guía.

—Yo también puedo ser un buen guía —le siguió el juego, y Miyako rio.

—Puede ser. Bueno, Takeru, nos vemos, mañana —se despidió, a lo que él también hizo— ¡Oye! Deberíamos salir de comprar otra vez. Fue muy divertido

Eso pensaban ambos, les gustó la compañía del otro. Y definitivamente, habrá otra vez para esto.


End file.
